No Spring Without Unforeseen Storms
by shiguresoen
Summary: Thirty moments between Gokudera Hayato and Miura Haru.
1. Time

Prompt: Time  
>Character(s): Miura Haru, Gokudera Hayato<strong> (<em>TYL25yo_)**  
>Prompts by: artemis-amplifieddottumblrdotcom<br>Disclaimer: I make no claim to KHR

* * *

><p>Time<p>

* * *

><p>There aren't enough seconds in a minute. Not in an hour. Never enough for her to make into the necessary days she needs to say goodbye to him again.<p>

She's a stupid woman that way. She can't disagree with him about that.

Unlike him, who can say hello and later-never goodbye-in various languages. But her...she can't bring herself to do so even in her native tongue.

So instead she leans her hip against the wall and crosses her arms over her chest. She gazes fixedly above his head as he adjusts his collar and pats his pockets to make sure his lighter is there.

"You forgot your tie," she points out but makes no move to get it.

He doesn't either. "It's fine, I don't really need it," he says before staring at her expectantly. "Well?" he demands after a moment.

"Well what?" she responds, knowing full well what the problem is. She sneaks at glance at his face. His brows are furrowed and his mouth is curving angrily.

"You stupid woman, I don't have time for this," he berates before kicking off his shoes and stalking towards her. Her whole body freezes. She hadn't expected him to do anything but accuse her of throwing tantrums before leaving angrily.

Instead he grabs her by the waist and pulls her up so that their eyes are level.

"H-hahi! What are you doing?" she yells, trying to push him away.

"Tch." The annoyed little sound he makes ignites her but before she can say anything he kisses her, full on the mouth. It's just lips, and he's being rough, but the contact warms her.

He pulls away after a moment and lets go. "We'll have time later," he calls back as he goes to put on his shoes again.

She falls back against the wall and watches him.

"Bye, Hayato san," she manages to say. "Later."

"Later," he agrees before leaving.


	2. Cherry Blossoms

Prompt: Cherry Blossoms  
>Character(s): Miura Haru, Gokudera Hayato<strong> (<em>TYL25yo_)**  
>Prompts by: artemis-amplifieddottumblrdotcom<br>Disclaimer: I make no claim to KHR

* * *

><p>Cherry Blossoms<p>

* * *

><p>"I hate that smell," he complains and his nose scrunches up the way the furrow between his brows always contracts when he's irritated.<p>

Haru grins and blows through the bubble wand she's holding above the water. Four soapy bubbles, smelling strongly of sakura, float in his direction.

Annoyed, he huffs at them and blows them off course. But one of them is a survivor, it seems, and continues to sail precariously against the current he creates to land on the bridge of his nose.

"Hahi, got you," she says triumphantly, twirling the wand in her hand as if she were a western shot who had expertly landed her mark.

He huffs again. "Stupid woman, grow up. Blowing bubbles is a kid's game."

"Aren't bubble baths childish too, Hayato san?" she questions smarmily. "If they meet your quota of manliness then Haru should be allowed to blow bubbles too."

He tsk's at her and reaches for the shampoo behind her. There isn't much space in the tub between them and their tangled legs as they face each other. Her chest presses against his and she rests her chin on his shoulder as he continues to reach. She feels the shampoo trailing into her hair as he pours some on her head.

"Will Hayato san wash my hair?" she asks into his skin and smiles when he grunts irritably but complies nonetheless.

"You're going to wash mine," he says, leaving no room for argument.

"Yes, yes," she agrees, closing her eyes as his fingers knead her hair into soapy tufts. He's surprisingly gentle for someone whose character can be as tough as hardened nails. His only scrape her scalp occasionally, but even that feels nice.

"Close your mouth," he warns before rinsing her hair off with the extendable nozzle of the showerhead. She shuts her lips tight and revels in the feel of the cooler water rushing along her head. Hayato san runs his free hand along her hair to get all the soap out, making her giggle because it tickles.

"Where's the conditioner?" he asks, putting back the nozzle. She pulls back and indicates over his shoulder.

"Haru will get it," she says, knowing that it would be uncomfortable for him to twist at that angle to get it.

"Don't be stupid, I can reach," he protests, craning his neck to assuage where the bottle is. But she moves before he can act any further, planting a hand on his shoulder as leverage to half lift herself out of the water. She reaches for the shower caddy hanging a little ways above his head and grasps the bottle in her hand. Carefully, she lowers herself back into the warm, soapy water, waving the container around gleefully.

"Got it~" she thrills and then laughs as she notices the unwilling blush that burns his cheeks and trails down to his neck. Unwilling, she thinks, because he looks angry.

"Stupid Haru, be more decent," he complains, snatching the bottle from her hand. She giggles as he flips open the tab and pours some of the cream conditioner onto his hands.

"We're naked in a tub, Hayato san. I think decency has gone down the drain," she points out, laughing. He rubs his hands together and grabs at her head, massaging the conditioner roughly into her hair.

"You know what I mean," he scoffs. "It's one thing to bathe together when you're submerged in bubbles and something else entirely to expose yourself two centimeters from my face."

"Hayato is still blushing," she says, poking at his collarbone where the color is pronounced. He slaps her hand down, irritably of course but with no intent to hurt, before snapping at her.

"Close your eyes, woman," he warns. Then suddenly, his hands pause, as if he's realized something. They run down to cup her cheeks, tilting her face upwards towards his. His expression is puzzled and half hopeful.

"Hahi?"

"What did you call me?" he demands, his brow furrowing in concentration.

"Hayato san?"

"Not that, stupid woman. You said my name without the…"

Oh, she had said his name without the honorific. She felt her own face heat up. Despite his instance it had been strange to go from calling him Gokudera san to Hayato. So she had kept the honorific to help her transition. "Hayato," she says slowly.

The tight line of his lips softens and he tilts his head down to press them against hers. The warmth of the room makes them feel dewy. She kisses him back and trails her hands along his arms up to his shoulders. He pulls back looking satisfied. "So you _can_ teach a stupid woman new tricks," he says mockingly.

She pinches the side of his neck, making him wince and successfully wiping the contented smirk quirking his lips.

"Be nice to Haru or it'll go back to Gokudera san," she threatens, pulling up her legs between them to barricade herself against him. He glowers at her, massaging the abused spot on his neck.

"Violent little…"

She makes to get up, but is held back as the palms of his hands go down on her raised knees. "Where do you think you're going, Haru. You promised to wash my hair," he reminds.

"That was before you were rude to Haru," she huffs.

He sighs, rolling his eyes. "I apologize," he says, which is a severely dishonest way to say sorry. She glares at him.

"Haru wants a sincere apology," she demands.

He rolls his eyes again. "What if I just kissed you?"

Haru pretends to think about it. "No, that won't do. Haru wants something worthwhile, like you making dinner."

"Fine, although I take offense to your disregard for my kisses," he scoffs, handing her the bottle of shampoo and inclining his head towards her. "Don't pull, alright?"

She snatches it, smiling to herself. "Haru can't promise anything."

"Then I can't promise I won't burn dinner," he remarks, to which she gasps dramatically. He chuckles and moves his hands under the water to pull her closer.

"You're being indecent," she points out, to which he sighs. "Hurry up, my nose is starting to hurt from the fruity smell."

"Cherry Blossoms are flowers," she corrects, but moves to tangle her shampoo-laced fingers amongst his hair. She likes his hair because it's soft, although not as soft as hers since he isn't fussy about what he washes it with. "Hayato san needs a trim," she says idly as she massages the shampoo and scrapes lightly against his scalp. "Do you want Haru to cut it for you?"

He grunts. "I thought maybe you'd stop with the honorific. I'll let you cut my hair if you do."

Was it really that important to him? She couldn't really compare, because he had never called her Miura san or even added an honorific to her given name to begin with. "Will that make you happy?"

He doesn't hesitate. "Yes."

Her hands move down to caress his face, moved by his honesty. She feels that the skin is warm and smiles to herself. "Then Haru will cut your hair, Hayato."

He's silent for a moment. "You better not mess it up, Haru. And hurry up, the inside of my nose is starting to rot from the scent." She huffs and douses his head with the extendable showerhead. He doesn't even give her time to get the conditioner before he stands up abruptly and steps out of the tub, reaching for his towel in tandem.

He wraps it around his waist and shakes his head, sending beads of water flying everywhere. Some hit her face, but she's frozen and doesn't react to them.

"Come on then, so you can cut my hair before it dries. …What's wrong?"

She gasps at last, releasing the pressure that shock dropped in her chest. "Y-you're the indecent one!" she shouts, staring at him in disbelief.

He rolls his eyes. "Tch, grow up, stupid Haru."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Prompt: <em>Story<em>** (I haven't started it yet, so if you guys want to shoot me your preferences in regards to what age they should be I would probably utilize them :3)

My thanks to **aviann te** and **CrazyAce'n'PokerFace** for reviewing!


	3. Story

Prompt: Story  
>Character(s): Miura Haru, Gokudera Hayato<br>Prompts by: artemis-amplifieddottumblrdotcom  
>Disclaimer: I make no claim to KHR<p>

* * *

><p>Story<p>

* * *

><p><em>Story 1: bedtime (15 YL)<em>

The boy's hands are small and not enough to move him. But they are insistent to the degree that he decides to open his eyes.

"What?" he grumbles. His voice is low and laced with sleep. He blinks and reaches for his phone, which rests on the decorative table next to his recliner.

The tiny hands are still pulling, making him sigh.

He yaws, roving his gaze over the screen. It's already this late...He pushes his glasses up along the slope of his nose and raises an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" he demands.

The boy's eyes are large and innocent. But they are open to his heart enough for him to see that he has been a bad boy.

"You promised to read to Lavi," he explains, holding up a book.

"It's eleven, you should be asleep," he protests, remembering he had indeed promised the boy a story.

"You promised," he says simply and extends the picture book towards him. For being five he's remarkably clear and composed. He finds it admirable.

"Mom will get mad if she sees you out of bed," he points out.

"Hahi?" he squeaks, and he feels his face contort with annoyance. Of all the things to pick up from her, besides the habit of speaking in the third person, their dear, intelligent boy had chosen that.

"Not hahi," he corrects, sitting up and pulling him onto his lap. Lavi wraps his little arms around his neck and sighs into his dress shirt. He walks them to his room and pushes the door open with his foot. It turns in easily and he walks inside without delay.

"Shhh," whispers Lavi into his ear, pointing to the basket under his desk where Uri is sleeping. "The kitty is tired," he says sagely and Hayato snorts.

"I'll bet she is," he agrees, lowering his son onto his bed.

Haru encouraged his hobby of dressing up his box weapon in costumes. Ones that she, dear and annoying in tandem as she was, helped their son make. He was quite an adept and eager pupil, much to his dismay...not that he could say so lest his son tear up again. But Uri wasn't one to take it sitting still. She made it known how much she hated them.

He pulls the covers over his son's chest and sits down at the edge next to the pillow, opening the picture book.

"This one?" he asks before he begins.

Lavi nods, his silver hair bouncing along his ears. "Yes, Daddy. Read that one to me."

He picks it up and is just about to begin when the door creaks open.

"Hayato, did you wake up Lavi?" she asks crossly.

"Busted," murmurs his son, diving underneath the covers. Hayato sighs and closes the book.

"I'll have you know he woke _me _up," he corrects. She huffs at him and comes inside, sitting down across from him.

"Tell Haru the story too," she demands, bossy as ever, but he's learned to like it that way so he doesn't protest. His son, upon realizing that mommy isn't angry, throws the covers off and scuttles over to her lap.

"Tell mommy too," he demands.

He blinks, staring at them as they both stare back at him. They have the same eyes, he thinks. The shape, the color of the iris and the expectant glow highlighting them are all Haru.

It's very warm in his chest.

"Once upon a time," he begins.

* * *

><p><em>Story 2: eavesdropping (Present Time)<em>

* * *

><p>"Once upon a time," she begins, and he has to hold in his breath so she doesn't notice he's awake.<p>

"I don't like fairy tales!" shouts the stupid cow from the other side of the table. She stops, placing the book down on the wooden surface next to where he's lying slumped over his arms. It's actually pretty hard, he thinks, to pretend to be asleep. Especially, he notes, with the cow screaming his head off. How nice it would be to blow him up once and for all.

"Lambo chan," she says, her voice patient but underlined with a tablespoon of authority he's never heard before. His interest sparks and he wonders how she'll handle the cow. "It's I-Pin chan's choice, so you have to respect that." Oh, she's going to try to reason with him, he realizes. He has to bite his lip to keep from snorting. Reasoning with the cow is like trying to reason with a rock.

"But Lambo san wants you to read something else!" he protests, just as he thought he would.

"No," she answers firmly. "Sit still, Lambo chan, or you'll have to leave."

The tendons in his neck strain, prepared to seize up when the cow starts howling. Only, he doesn't. He blinks beneath the sweep of hair that hides his face.

"B-but it's Lambo san's turn next, right?" he demands after a long pause, his voice dewy with tears.

She sighs and reaches over the table, picking him up. "Yes, Lambo chan. Your turn is next. But you have to be good while I read I-Pin chan's story, alright?"

"Lambo can be quiet!" he yells and she giggles while I-Pin berates him.

His eyes are wide with surprise. She'd gotten the cow to behave. He resolves to listen more closely. Perhaps even _watch_ her more closely from then on, to pick up on how she's managed it. It must have been subtle, like the tone of her voice, but he was resolved to figure out what it had been.

She picks up the book again, propping it against the edge of the table for leverage. She clears her throat, but instead of continuing she makes a shushing noise.

"Lambo chan, don't disturb Gokudera san," she says in that authoritative voice. He watches her, peering between the spaces of his hair. "I'm sure he's worked very hard today for Tsuna san, so let him sleep."

The cow, to his distaste, had been approaching him with a handful of boogers. He sees her wiping his hand and face with a napkin. He grits his teeth angrily.

Stupid cow.

He's really going to have to watch her closely.

"Once upon a time," she begins again.

* * *

><p><em>Story 3: metafiction (10 YL)<em>

* * *

><p>"He's gone," he says, resolutely despite the way his hands shake when he says it.<p>

"No, he's not," she disagrees, steadfast like the trees around them even though the tears won't stop running down her cheeks.

Her voice catches at the end, a sob echoing in the forest, and he digs his nails into his toughened hands to keep from crying too.

"You're such a stupid woman. He's gone. That's the reality," he snaps angrily, glaring at her incredulously. How could she say that when the casket was right by their feet. When he saw him bloody and riddled with holes?

"Juudaime is _gone. _He's **_dead_**."

She's silent for a very long time. The sad, solemn weight to the curve of her lips makes her look older. "He's not," she says again. "There's still room for alteration. Whoever wrote the story this way can still change it."

"We're not fictional, stupid woman," he refutes, laughing in spite of himself. He hasn't laughed since the awful, wretched second since he died. But then again she's the stupid woman. If anyone can make him laugh it's her and her stupidity.

"We could be," she says.

They could be, he agrees, holding onto that so he doesn't fall apart.

* * *

><p>They are. lol.<p>

Thank you so much for all of your reviews! I was ecstatic to receive them. I was ecstatic to the point that I wanted to try my hand at all your suggestions. So here we go:

Story 1 was for **CrazyAce'n'PokerFace**, since you wanted Gokudera and Haru to be 30, and the story part of the prompt to center around Gokudera telling his kid a story. Hope you liked it! ps: Lavi got his name from Lavina, which unless I am mistaken is Gokudera's mother's name.

Story 2 was for **risingSTORMx**, since you wanted Gokudera and Haru to be 15. Crosses fingers. Hope you liked it too!

Story 3 was for **Ceyrai**, since you wanted Gokudera and Haru to be TYL in the alternate world where Tsuna died. That one is kind of...gah! But hopefully I didn't disappoint you too badly.

_My thanks to aviann te and puripri for reviewing! ;3_

The **next prompt** is, drum roll please: _**Rain**_

If you'd like to suggest something, whether it be their ages or the situation, please drop me a line. I would be happy to comply!

:3


	4. Rain

Prompt: Rain  
>Character(s): Miura Haru, Gokudera Hayato (<strong>present time: 15 YO<strong>)  
>Prompts by: artemis-amplifieddottumblrdotcom<br>Disclaimer: I make no claim to KHR

* * *

><p>Rain<p>

* * *

><p>He takes cover under the awning of a cake shop. It's just his luck, he decides irritably, that as the storm guardian he should get stuck in exactly that kind of weather. There isn't much choice for him but to wait it out. The wind is strong enough to unbalance him, and because it had been jetting against into him as he walked he had to close his eyes. Trudging through it was out. So he crouches down against the building's wall and cups his face with his hands, blowing hot air into the basin they make to splash against his skin.<p>

He's outside for about five minutes before the door opens. The little bell swings with the movement, chiming as it sways. "Haru can manage," he hears a girl call out back into the shop. His stomach prickles.

"Gokudera san?"

Crap. It's her.

He glances up, a frown etched on his brow. "Stupid woman," he greets. "If you go out in that you'll be blown away, and I'm not going to do anything about it."

Her lips purse in childish anger. "Haru doesn't need Gokudera san to do anything anyway," she retaliates, gripping hard at the plastic bag in her grasp.

"Woman, if I couldn't manage, what makes you think you could?" he asks rhetorically, rolling his eyes.

"Hahi! It's that strong?" she exclaims, looking out questionably into the storm. He watches her expression become uncertain. "Even Gokudera san couldn't…"

"Duh," he scoffs. "Or else why would I be here?" Certainly not for cake.

"Gokudera san should go inside then," she says, gesturing towards the door with one gloved hand. He tks's at her.

"No thanks."

"But why? Gokudera san looks really cold!"

Of course he was. It was freezing outside and the wind felt like it was going to splinter his bones if it sank in any deeper. But he was not going into that cake shop.

"I said no."

"But that doesn't answer why," she notes with an air of superior logic. He bares his teeth at her in a grimace.

"Because I hate cake, and sweets in general. Cookies, candy, you name it I hate it."

She gasps, astonishment widening her eyes. "Gokudera san is…"

An old man. A scrooge. A weirdo?

"…Afraid of sweets."

He chokes on his own spit. Coughing, he doubles over trying to breathe. It's stuck in his throat and he gasps for air. A small hand smacks across his back, forcing the clump asphyxiating him to become loose. In spite of being so delicate looking the stupid woman packs some strength. Her hand will probably be embossed into his skin, he thinks.

"Is Gokudera san alright?"

"F-fine," he manages to say, still coughing a little. But he can breathe now. "It's not like you saved my life, woman."

"Hmph!" she harrumphs, crossing her arms over her chest and turning away from him. "Gokudera san like a mean little child," she tells him.

He glares menacingly in her direction. "And you're a stupid costume freak."

She gasps again, swiveling on her heels to face him again. Her eyes are shining with outrage. "Gokudera san is an alien idiot!"

She did not just imply that UMAs were something demeaning. "You dumb cake freak!"

"Gokudera san is only saying that because Gokudera san is afraid of them," she shouts with finality. He stands up, grabbing her by the collar of her shirt and pulling her close as he glares in a most threatening way. She hardly blinks. She doesn't fear him, he realizes.

"I. Am. Not," he enunciates angrily.

"Are. Too," she says back, equally slowly.

"I said I'm not," he bites back.

"Then prove it. Have cake with Haru," she proposes, an eyebrow arching challengingly.

He unhands her after a moment of weighing the pros and cons. Scoffing, he agrees. "Fine. I'll show you I'm not afraid."

She grins triumphantly and steps to the door, holding it out with a smile. "Haru is happy. Cake with Gokudera san! That's never happened before."

"And it won't happen again," he adds, grabbing her wrist and hauling her inside. The door clicks shut behind him. As if he would let her hold the door for him.

* * *

><p>Second Rain<p>

5YL

* * *

><p>He's not happy at all. But he's also not the same temperamental child he used to be. So he holds it in with a swift bite to his tongue to keep from saying something venomous.<p>

"Haha, that's amazing Haru," Yamamoto says to her, holding her hand in his to examine the ring on her finger. It flares with blue flames. Like the idiot's.

"Hahi! Haru is glad you think so! I'm really looking forward to training with Takeshi san," she says enthusiastically. Her eyes are shining with resolve and he knows that no matter what he says she won't be persuaded to look for another teacher.

It isn't like he hates Yamamoto. He'd even call him his best friend. It was just that he didn't like to feel jealousy.

He'd been so sure that she'd be compatible with storm flames, since her disposition was much like his own. Then again, she's also an idiot like the baseball freak so he should have known. He makes a mental note not to let that slip when they're alone again, lest he cause an argument. It's her birthday so he's trying his hardest to make it special. The ring was only part one.

"Hayato san? Can Haru stay a little more?" she asks him, questioning in the lilt of her words and the frame of her brows.

She wants to stay with Yamamoto when it's her birthday? He bites down harder on his tongue, enough relief the shape of his teeth into the muscle. But the pain keeps him in check.

"By all means," he says, glancing dangerously at the baseball idiot. He smiles, warmly and probably guessing at the fury in his expression.

"Haru, I'm going out now. But I'll help you with your flame as soon as I can. In the meantime, I'm sure Gokudera will be just as good a teacher."

"Takeshi san is right, Hayato san can also use rain flames," she remembers, grinning at him proudly. It's a little sad, but that one gesture is enough to douse his anger.

Yamamoto says goodbye, winking playfully at him as he leaves. He makes another mental note to bomb his new car to oblivion.

Haru takes his hand. "How does Haru put out the flames?" she asks, examining the flaring ring. He holds up his own. The Vongola Rings were now gear, so this is a replacement to power his boxes. But the quality rivals the previous one that he wore. He holds it level to her hand and ignites it with his will.

"You just have to feel it," he says. "Imagine your flame inside of you. It's yours so do what you like with it. Picture it fading…" He watches as her face screws up with concentration. Her flame slowly dwindles with his own. They'll have to practice a lot, he thinks.

"Haru did it!" she enthuses, looking up at him excitedly. "Hayato san, thank you for my present."

"It's not like it's a toy, idiot. I'm going to teach you how to fight with it," he reminds her, a little exasperated.

She nods. "Tsuna san won't be happy though," she points out. He knows.

He hates having to cause him worry, but he isn't going to back down in this matter. "Juudaime will just have to understand that I can't leave you unprotected. And you're strong enough. You always have been. He needs to recognize that."

She stands up on the toes of her feet and kisses him lightly on the lips, lingering for a second before drawing away. He takes that as her thank you.

"One kiss won't suffice," he says, arching an eyebrow expectantly.

She gasps with mock shock but still complies.

* * *

><p>Thank you all for the kind reviews!<p>

The next prompt is: **Sword**


End file.
